Carry On My Wayward Sons
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: AU! Supernatural meets TRC. Various elements borrowed from the show and several things left out/altered for the purpose of this fic. Seishirou and Fuuma are hunters,hunters of the supernatural. Eventually Seisub/Fuukam M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"There, that should be enough for the next few days." Fuuma unloaded a bunch of food in the back seat of his brother's car. Seishirou raised an eyebrow at the food they'd be surviving off of. "Damn cashier gave me a funny look."

"Well one guy buying out the entire stock of canned food and boxed snacks, I'd look rather shocked as well."

"I'M A GROWING BOY! AND EVEN WITH YOUR CRAZY DRIVING WE WON'T BE IN CALIFORNIA FOR A DAY OR TWO."

"Yeah yeah, get in." Fuuma got into the passenger seat while Seishirou checked the trunk.

Their father's journals, a couple of shotguns, several flasks of holy water, and several different pairs of clothes. Business suits with FBI badges attached, priest robes with crosses in plastic bags and several pairs of normal clothes. Seishirou closed the trunk before getting into the driver's seat. He slid his sunglasses on before tapping out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Must you smoke?"

"Yes, if you don't like it you can walk."

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Alright, then shut it." He turned the key and started the car before flipping the radio on. Fuuma rolled his eyes.

"Must you always get to choose the radio station?"

"My car, I'm driving, I pick the radio station. When you drive you can pick."

"YOU NEVER LET ME DRIVE, YOU WORSHIP THIS CAR!"

Seishirou tuned his younger brother out by turning the radio up. To the passerby's they saw on this crazy road trip, they were two young adults on a road trip. No one knew their secret life, not if they could avoid it anyways. That's because no one would believe them anyways. Seishirou and Fuuma were hunters, but they didn't hunt animals. They hunted vampires, demons, ghouls, and rogue spirits.

Their father had started the whole thing before the boys were born. Of course, now all the two boys had was each other. Their mother had died before Fuuma could even hope to know her, and they had recently laid their father to rest. It hadn't been easy to get Fuuma in on the "family business." He had been off in school and had friends he liked to keep in contact with. Not Seishirou, he was the oldest, he had to keep up the family business. He didn't have friends and everyone in his "love life" was a one night fling that he didn't remember in the morning he was so hammered.

Fuuma tapped his fingers on the dashboard to the music as Seishirou drove. He knew there was something Seishirou was keeping secret, they hadn't been hunting down problems as much, in fact everything they were doing lately, was fun. But what exactly was his older brother keeping from him? He remembered being stabbed in the chest during that bizarre boot camp for the chosen few. But what did that mean? Chosen few? What were these chosen few? And why wasn't he dead? He was stabbed through the heart, the last thing he saw was his big brother holding him and crying before his eyes shut. Did that mean Seishirou had something to do with this? Fuuma wouldn't put it past his elder brother to keep secrets from him. If there was one thing about Seishirou that never changed, it was his ability to keep secrets.

Fuuma's phone went off and he reached over to turn the music down to answer it. "Oh hi Yuuko."

Yuuko was their guardian of sorts. She knew of the family business and was a hunter herself. "Ah Fuuma, how are you doing?"

That was another thing; she was in on Seishirou's big secret whatever it was. "Fine, getting dragged to California. Someone decided his new life goal is to hang-glide from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Ah, your elder brother?"

"Who else?"

"Speaking of which, is he free to talk?"

"I don't know; let me ask His Royal Highness."

"You free to talk?"

"Yeah, pass it over." Seishirou took the time to flick his cigarette out the window before taking the phone.

"What is it Yuuko?"

"You still haven't told him, have you?"

"No, don't plan to if I can avoid it."

"What are you going to do when they come for you? Fuuma's not stupid. He's going to figure it out."

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Next to him Fuuma strained his hearing. Of course his brother was wording his sentences so no one who didn't know what was going on would have no way of guessing.

"If you say so, I personally think you should tell him."

"Maybe, but I'll pick the time and place. We're going under a tunnel so I'm hanging up now."

"Fine, keep in touch, you boys tend to be reckless."

"Yeah yeah." He shut the phone and handed it back to Fuuma.

"Are you going to tell me what Yuuko had to say Seishirou?"

"Nothing of importance Fuuma."

Fuuma lowered his brown eyes at his brother's profile. He couldn't read his brother's face when he could see his cool amber eyes, never mind when he wore sunglasses. "You and I both know she only calls to give us a case or to check in when she's worried, so why is she worried?"

"Something about a reaper, it's nothing, now shut up or you're walking." Once again his hand went to his radio and turned up the volume as they continued on their journey to California.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-a week or so later-

"'Spilt up he said.'" The demon he was fighting got a rifle to the gut, giving the hunter a chance to shoot it. "'It will be easier to cover more ground this way he said.' Seishirou when I find you, I'm killing you myself!"

"That wouldn't be a smart move, oh Chosen One."

Fuuma whipped around so fast he almost lost his glasses. "Chosen One? Are you referring to me? Show yourself!"

A young woman stepped out smirking at the hunter. "I must say, Father is quite excited to meet you, Fuuma Monou Sakurazuka. Yes that's right, I know your real name, despite your father trying to hide you by taking your mother's last name, I know who you are." She approached the young male slowly. "Father was furious when he learnt that you were killed in boot camp."

"What the hell are you talking about I was killed? I'm standing here talking to you aren't I? And who the hell is your father? I'll put a bullet through his skull, just like I'm going to do to you when you give me answers."

"Tut tut, threatening me just to get answers. You're a hunter and yet you don't know who the demons answer to. Well higher ranked demons call Lucifer, daddy." Fuuma nearly dropped his gun, why the bloody hell was the devil interested in him?

"You're special Fuuma; you can do things not many other humans can do."

"Never mind stalling, if I died how am I here then?"

"You mean you don't KNOW? Oh man, you poor thing, let me take pity on you. Someone close to you made a deal with a reaper, their soul in exchange for yours which saved you from the fiery pits of hell and my father. I suppose now that you know the truth I can bring you to meet father so you can help aide us when the Promised day comes."

For the first time since he started this bizarre hunting trip, Fuuma was scared. The devil wanted him for the Promised Day, the Promised Day according to all the old journals of his father and the information that him, his brother, and Yuuko had dug up, was the Apocalypse. Why the hell did Lucifer want HIM on his side? He was a hunter dammit; his mission was to put an end to all this mess.

He couldn't move as the demon girl approached him closer. "I'm afraid I don't listen to my father little boy, I'd rather tear you apart right here, right now."

BANG!

The silver bullet pierced through the demon's skull. "You idiot, what the hell are you just standing there for?"

_"Someone close to you made a deal with a reaper, their soul in exchange for yours.."_

The words rang through Fuuma's mind like a hot knife through butter. It all made sense. His older brother's secrets with Yuuko, the "bucket list" of things they had been doing. "It was you!" He turned around to face his brother and was surprised to see a confused expression married the older brother's face. "YOU! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A REAPER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL FOR?!"

"So you found out have you? The answer to that question is obvious or so I would think."

"WELL IT'S NOT SO OUT WITH IT!"

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER! THE LAST FAMILY I HAVE LEFT, OKAY? DAD'S GONE, MOM'S GONE, YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

"SO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT FOR ME TO SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU?! YOU'RE MY ONLY BROTHER, MY OLDER BROTHER, THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT SEISHIROU SAKURAZUKA!"

"YOU HAVE PEOPLE CLOSE TO YOU LEFT! I FOLLOWED DAD AND HAVE BEEN HUNTING SINCE I WAS SIXTEEN! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS OR RELATIONSHIPS TO GO BACK TO! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE, DEAL WITH IT!"

"DEAL WITH IT?! DEAL WITH IT?! WHAT EXACTLY WAS THE DEAL?"

"One year, I get one year, after that I get dragged down to hell and don't think you can stop it, no way you can get around a reaper. Just accept it and move on." Without another word he put his gun back inside his pocket and started to walk back to the car.

Fuuma remained standing there. One year. When had he gone to the boot camp? It was in September, they were in April now, seven months had passed, meaning he only had five before his brother was dragged down to hell.

What on earth was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They had pulled over to sleep for the night, well for a few hours anyways. Fuuma wasn't sleeping; he kept turning in his seat. One: sleeping in a car wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world and two: he had too much on his mind to let sleep overtake him.

Finally giving up, he sat up in his seat and looked to his left. His brother was sleeping, or he appeared to be anyways. Fuuma unlocked his door and got out to stretch his legs. As he was walking, he got the eerie feeling that he was being followed. When he turned around he was looking at a pretty young girl.

"What's the matter little Fuuma, can't sleep?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh you know, someone that collects souls and holds them under contract."

"A reaper then."

"That's right little one. Perhaps knowing the truth will ease the little brother's mind."

"What are you…?"

"I'll show you everything that happened when you were, shall we say, down under?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, keep in mind you can't change anything, these are just memories."

~#~

They found themselves in a baby's room. "That's me isn't it?"

"Indeed, and that's a demon feeding you demon's blood."

"Why?"

"Because you're one of the chosen ones."

_"Sweetie is he hungry? Wait, you're a demon." He watched in horror as the demon killed his mother._

"MOM! NOO!"

"You can't do anything." _He saw his dad and at the time his seven year old brother._

_"Take your brother and get out of here Seishirou."_

_"But Dad…"_

_"NOW."_

"So that's how Mom died, Dad and Seishirou never told me."

"They were trying to protect you; your father hoped you'd never get pulled into this."

~#~

_"It's kill or be killed Fuuma, only one of us is getting out of this Boot Camp alive. It's you or me, me or you."_

_"Why can't it be both of us?"_

_"Haven't you figured it out yet? ONLY ONE can get out, ALIVE."_

_"I refuse to believe that Tetsu."_

_"Well believe it." Fuuma raised his fist and knocked Tetsu out before running for it. "Like hell, I'm out of here." He took off as fast as his legs would carry him._

_"FUMMA!"_

_"FUUMA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ANSWER ME OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL PUT ITCHING POWDER IN YOUR PANTS AGAIN!"_

_He heard his brother's and Yuuko's voice. "I'M OVER HERE!"_

_When he came into the clearing he saw the two of them. "About time! Took you two long enough to find me!"_

_"Keep the teasing and I swear I'll beat you."_

_"FUUMA BEHIND YOU!" Tetsu came behind and stabbed a rod clear through Fuuma's body._

_"Fuuma! No!" His brother ran forward and caught him in his arms. "Don't you dare die on me! You're my little brother, my pain in the ass little brother."_

_Yuuko had caught up. "Hold him, I'm going to kill that bastard." When he caught up to Tetsu he swung him around and punched him in the face. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch, you stabbed my brother."_

_"It was kill or be killed."_

_"Good, apply that now because I'm going to kill you." The gun shot went off and he raced back to his brother and Yuuko._

_His amber eyes met Yuuko's red ones as she sadly shook her head. "Son of a-"_

~#~

_"You need to eat Seishirou, you're barely functioning."_

_"I'm fine, don't lecture me like I'm your son."_

_"YOU'RE AS GOOD AS! Fuuma-" She broke off and heard the sound of a fist hitting a wall. "You can't leave him on that bed for forever. You need to lay him to rest."_

_"Not yet. I'm going out. Stay with him."_

_He drove for what seemed like forever until he was in a deserted enough area. He made the circle and began to chant._

_"Well well well, Seishirou Sakurazuka himself. Greatest hunter known to man and supernatural beings alike."_

_"Just who I was looking for, a reaper."_

_"Let me guess, you want to do for little Fuuma what dear old daddy did for you."_

_"That's right, my soul for his and you give me seven years like Dad had to put things behind me."_

_"Except you're not your father, Seishirou, you're much more dangerous, especially you and your brother together." The contract appeared in her hand. "So tell you what. I'll bring your brother back and give you one year with him to do as you please. I don't advise telling him though, because if you try to weasel your way out of this, I don't care what your brother's doing at the time. Walking, driving, eating, in the shower or even having sex, he'll drop dead right there and get pulled back to hell for all eternity. You keep to the deal, after a year you get dragged to hell with no way out, save for some higher power, but chances of that happening are slim to none." She held the contract with the pen out to him. "Do we have a deal?"_

_A hand grabbed the pen and signed across the contract._

_"Good then, your brother will be fine, see you in a year Seishy." Amber eyes narrowed at the nickname as the reaper vanished._

~#~

_"Yuuko what the hell happened to me?"_

_"Fuuma, how?"_

_The front door open and his brother walked in, clad in sunglasses._

_"Why don't you get food Fuuma? I got pizza in the kitchen; your brother needs to help me lug something in." When they were outside she cornered the male. "What did you do?!"_

_"What makes you think I did anything?"_

_"Oh I don't know, you take off and magically your brother's back from the dead, so I'll ask again. WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_"Same as my father did for me with a twist."_

_"The twist being?"_

_"One year not seven. You can't tell Fuuma either."_

_"He has the right to know! How do you think he's going to feel when they drag you to hell!"_

_"If he knows, he'll look for away out of it and if he does that the deal's off and he'll drop dead."_

"I think that's enough for memory lane Fuuma, do try to sleep." She vanished and Fuuma heard his name being called.

"What the hell are you doing? You better not be looking for a hunt to get brownie points."

Fuuma walked over and hugged his older brother. "Hey, easy on the sappy crap, you know how I am with that."

"You're an idiot Seishirou you know that?"

"Hmm, this idiot's had more fun than you have, let's go, we have a job to get to."

A/N: yes, a lot different than the show in some ways but that's the idea


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what's this job Yuuko told you about?"

"Series of weird deaths, they don't seem to be connected except the way they died is bizarre. One woman was killed because another shopper bought the last Chanel suit. I know that women value clothes, but that was just flat out greed."

"Wait…"

"What Fuuma?"

"I remember reading something, that the seven deadly sins were sealed away but when the Final Day approached they could break out. We need to tell Yuuko we can't take it."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're opt to possess people who already have the burden of one or more of the sins, at a high amount. You have more pride, than pride itself. I wouldn't say you were lacking in lust or wrath either. And then there's gluttony oh an-OW don't hit me watch where you're driving!"

"I am and I'll be fine. I'm already going to hell, we're taking the job and that's that."

~#~

"Well that's Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed down. Three to go little brother."

"Yeah yeah, and if you noticed it's three of the sins that could possess you! Wrath, Lust, and Pride."

"Oh shut up. Split up and let's go."

"Go where Seishirou?" A beautiful woman stood in front of him.

"Let me guess, you're Lust."

"I'm whoever you want me to be. It's just you and me, my brothers will take care yours, don't worry."

"Oh really, is that what you think?" He let her lead him into a kiss before guiding her to the sink that was filled with holy water and a rosary. "And that's why you don't mess with me or my brother," He paused. "By the way, I've had better kisses from humans."

~#~

"Oh very impressive hunter, you took out Wrath, but you have no chance against me."

"You're Pride alright; you sound just like my brother."

"You sound confident because you're one of the Chosen Ones, but I assure you you're not safe, not from me." Fuuma found himself backed to a wall. "What will you do now little one? Your big brother isn't here to save you this time; no doubt Lust has him under her spell. And don't try shooting me either, it won't work and I know you can't use your gift yet."

Gift? What the hell was this loony bin talking about? More importantly, thought Fuuma, why am I worrying about it instead of trying to find a way out?

A silver knife stabbed through Pride's neck before it was withdrawn. "You shouldn't lose sight of your opponent like that, and you call yourself a hunter, pathetic."

Fuuma opened his eyes and he was staring at a boy that looked his age give or take. He was on the short side (but compared to Fuuma, everyone was short even his big brother), had thick dark hair and the most inviting violet eyes. Realizing he was staring at the lithe form of his savior he swallowed and adjusted his glasses before speaking in what he hoped was confident tone. "Who the hell are you?"

A playful smirk from his savior. "The guy that just saved your ass."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I apologize this chapter's gonna time skip a few times)

"Fuuma! Answer me damn you!"

Fuuma looked at the newcomer. "Don't ignore your brother on my account."

Finally the two brothers were reunited. "Where's Wrath and Pride?"

"Dead, and Lust?"

"Dead," He noticed the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

"The guy that saved your brother's ass."

"Haha smartass, you have a name?"

Violet eyes narrowed. "Kamui Shirou."

"So Kamui, are you a hunter too?"

Kamui softened if only slightly at Fuuma's question. "Something like that."

"Well sorry Shorty, Fuuma and I work ALONE. Besides…" With great speed Seishirou pulled out a flask of Holy Water and threw it into Kamui's face.

The smaller man hissed and frantically grabbed his shirt to wipe his face. When he looked at the brothers his eyes were black."BASTARD! HOW'D YOU KNOW?!"

"I'm the best hunter to grace the face of this side of the world; you reek of demon, mind telling me why you saved my baby brother?"

Kamui was seething. "Despite what you may think, hunter, not all demons are pure evil. Yes I'm looking for my best interests, but I have no plans to kill you. In fact..." Kamui smirked. "I just may be able to get you out of your little predicament, Seishirou Sakurazuka."

"Is that so? The answer is still no."

"Seishirou! If he can get you out of it, let's listen."

"That's the thing, there's no way out. I try anything, you drop dead, simple as that, now are you coming?"

Fuuma followed his brother back to the car. To the brothers' amazement, Kamui was following them.

"I saved his ass; you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Fine, whatever, get in, but in the back seat." Fuuma slipped into the passenger's seat and Seishirou into the driver's seat. For once during this bizarre road trip there was no music.

~#~

A few days later

"So demon, where'd you get that knife?"

"So hunter, where'd you get that attitude?"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP?! EVER SINCE WE LEFT, THIS IS WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE, JUST SHUT IT!" Fuuma paused after his outburst and turned slightly in his seat. "Seriously Kamui, where did you get that knife?"

"Found it. You can't complain, it saved your ass."

~#~

Fiveish Months later

The three of them had become quite a unique team (much to Seishirou's annoyance). He couldn't deny that having Kamui around kept Fuuma from brooding on his older brother's inevitable fate. During the dead of the night, Kamui had let it slip to the elder brother why he had stuck around.

He found himself drawn to the younger hunter and since Fuuma was supposed to be one of Lucifer's Chosen Ones, he would eventually need demon blood to function. It would also make him stronger. Seishirou had somewhat approved of this, someone needed to watch Fuuma when he was gone.

"This is a whole city of vile demons!"

"Gee, thanks Fuuma."

A small apologetic smile was sent Kamui's way as the two of them dealt with a mass pack of demons.

"A hunter and a demon working together? Oh, of course, Kamui Shirou, the slut of the underworld."

"Nice to see you too Kyle."

"Oh dear Fuuma, aren't we missing some-" A silver blade protruded from Kyle's neck.

"Except I'm not someone you should miss."

"About time Seishirou! You left me and Kamui to handle him and his gang by ourselves."

"Wasn't easy finding out where they hid the knife you know."

"As much as I hate to break up this lovely reunion...Seishirou Sakurazuka I'm afraid your year is up…" The familiar female voice filled his ears and his ears alone. He could tell by the way Fuuma and Kamui were still celebrating taking down what seemed to their big enemy. Slipping the silver blade back into its protective leather case he paused before locking his amber eyes on Fuuma. "Hey think fast!" He flung the blade at his brother who caught it with ease.

"Why are you giving this to me...?"

"Oh you should know…" Thick black cords wrapped around his wrists and ankles, crucifying him if you will against the tall tree in back of him.

"WHAT?! NO, NOT YET!"

Distant growling could be heard and Kamui held Fuuma back. "Hell hounds, they're not picky on who they devour, get too close and you'll go too."

"GOOD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

The reaper made her entrance, hooded in a black robe and a long scythe in hand. "You're a foolish human indeed Seishirou Sakurazuka; I'll compliment you on not trying to get out of this predicament though."

Amber eyes looked past her at his brother and his 'special person'. "Listen demon, you better take care of him! Or so help me, I'll haunt you till your dying day!" Turning his gaze back on her, he looked up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get it over with."

Fuuma watched in horror (despite Kamui trying to prevent him from watching) as she raised her scythe and plunged the blade straight through his chest. "NOO!" Fuuma's desperate cry masked his brother's scream of agony.

She pulled the scythe back out and sealed a bottle that held a slip of paper. "Humans so foolish, they do stupid things for a stupid thing they call love, do take care little Fuuma." She disappeared and with her the hell hounds did as well.

Fuuma forced himself out of Kamui's grip and rushed forward as the black binds holding his brother's body up released and he fell forward. Fuuma caught him and was hoping he could've said goodbye but no; the eyelids hiding the strong amber eyes remained shut.

"Fuuma, come on, there's nothing you can do. He has no soul in his body. We have to bury him, leave him here; hell hounds will come and tear him apart. Or a demon will inhabit his body if we don't bury him properly."

"No! I'll get him back, he's always been the strong one, there's nothing that can keep him down forever."

With some great effort, Kamui managed to get Fuuma to carry the fallen form of his brother to the back seat of the car. "F-fuuma? C-can you drive?"

Fuuma was still shaking with sobs but he took the keys from Kamui's hands. He drove to Yuuko's house and pounded on her door.

"Coming! Fuuma, what is it?"

His face was streaked with tears. "T-t-t-oday was the day...Y-Yuuko...he's…he's…"

He couldn't finish so Kamui butted in. "The reaper came for his brother today."

"Oh...oh Lord, come in...I'll start calling to arrange for the burial, set up protective wards around the car for now."

~#~

One year later

Fuuma was still driving around helping people with Kamui's help. It was odd really, him in the driver's seat.

"Fuuma it's been a year, don't you want to?"

"No. Let's get back to work."

~#~

"You're a restless soul Seishirou Sakurazuka, I must say, you really bring meaning to the statement, full of hell."

A smirk. "All things considering where I am is a given. I'll keep torturing anyone I find down here that deserves it."

"And every time you'll find yourself bound here to this dead tree for the night as you are now. Can't promise the hounds won't devour you though."

Seishirou was about to yell go to hell but then he remembered where he was so he shut up. It was this night that he heard a voice, not a tortured soul, not his "master" and not his family's voice that he heard in his "sleep" sometimes. No this voice was different.

"Seishirou Sakurazuka, if you would please allow me, I can get you out of here and back on track. But to do that you need to please trust me." The voice sounded so angelic, so innocent. What was such a voice doing in hell?

Seishirou didn't care, he merely nodded and the last thing he remembered was a burning pain on both his shoulders.

A/N: Yes I know, a lot different than how Dean gets dragged to hell but that's okay. Also chapter 6 is going to be Kamui and Fuuma's adventure during the year following Fuuma's brother's death. Keep tuned! And Im sorry for all the feels!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: The following takes place in the year following Fuuma's brother's death

"STUPID! YOU STUPID STUBBORN FOOL!"

"Fuuma…" Both Yuuko and Kamui looked at the young hunter, whose older brother they had placed to rest earlier this week.

"HE WAS SO STUBBORN! HE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE ALL THAT EMOTIONAL OR SAPPY CRAP BUT LOOK WHAT HE DID! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE DEAD! I'M GOING TO FIND A REAPER, I WANT MY BROTHER!"

SLAP! "What good will that do?! Trade your soul for his, then he'll just do the same! IT WILL NEVER END, SO STOP!" Fuuma looked into the intense scarlet gaze at the woman that was basically his mother. "You need to stop, none of this will bring him back, nothing can, he knew what he was getting into."

Fuuma didn't say anything he stormed out car keys in hand. Kamui followed behind a not so distant second. He watched the young hunter shockingly open the door and get in, the seat being too close for him. As Kamui slid in and the car was started the music started to play _Heat Of The Moment._

"Umm Fuuma? Why don't you move the seat back…"

"No, I'm not changing anything about this car." Kamui didn't say anything else and they drove in silence.

~#~

"Fuuma...you have to."

"You know I don't like to do this."

"You have too, you've used your powers a lot as of late."

Fuuma sighed, he hated doing this, but he sealed his lips around the cut on Kamui's wrist and lapped up the blood there. He hated feeding on demon blood, especially Kamui's. He hated taking from someone important to him. Kamui was all he had left. He felt alive again as he drank the blood, his powers rejuvenating. Finally he pulled away and looked at Kamui who offered a hug in return. The two of them had started sleeping together a few months after…the incident as Fuuma liked to call it.

~#~

"What great timing, I finish with that and we're surrounded by a bunch of demons, I suppose this is War's doing?"

They were now dealing with the Four Horsemen as the Final Day was drawing near. Together they had taken out Famine and Pestilence. Now War was summoning dead corpses and controlling them as puppets for the hunter and the demon/hunter to fight.

For the most part the fight they held their own. Fuuma's super demon exorcising powers came in handy, that's for sure. Until the explosions began. "Where the hell did these come from?"

"From War himself, he's right over there."

Sure enough a man in a business suit with a red tie stood over them making the floor crack under their feet. "Nowhere to go I'm afraid boys. You will pay for what you did to my brothers."

Fuuma stumbled back, ready to fall to his death.

"FUUMA!"

A strong hand grabbed one of Fuuma's arms and yanked him up. "You really are lost without me, aren't you Fuuma?" Fuuma blinked once, twice, three times. It couldn't be and yet. Black hair that outlined a strong face, long black coat, a gun in a free hand and of course sunglasses covering the eyes. "Give me the cliff notes version, what on earth are we against?"

"War."

"Thanks for that, Commander Demon Obvious."

"He's not being smart, literally War of the Four Horseman."

"Oh for crying out….There was talk of Death taking to earth now I know why."

"Seishirou how are you?"

"Never mind that now, how do we get rid of the source of all things that rage War over there?"

"If we knew you think we'd be wasting our time fighting his minions?"

"All of you close your eyes and block your ears."

"We're supposed to trust a disembodied voice?!"

"Shut up Kamui, I trust that voice, I've heard it before and I trust it, I can't explain why."

"Kamui for my brother to trust something is big."

"Who's to say that it is your brother?! Your brother is DEAD."

Fuuma convinced Kamui to cover his eyes and ears just in time as the piercing white light engulfed the room and War screamed.

What was left was the corpse of War with a tall lithe figure standing above him. Fuuma narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry but who the hell are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fuuma, Seishirou, and Kamui stared at the figure that stood above War's corpse. From the dark jeans, the skin tight shirt and the white trench coat, to the soft black hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Subaru Sumeragi," Those green eyes rested on Seishirou. "I want to thank you for trusting me, both here and when I pulled you out of hell, I'm sorry about the marks."

"MARKS?! YOU MARKED MY BROTHER?!"

"Um yes, on the shoulder from when I gripped him tightly to pull him out of hell."

Fuuma rushed over and pulled his brothers coat off to see two large hand prints branded into his shoulders.

"Cool, battle scars."

"SEISHIROU, THIS IS NOT COOL! YOU SHOW UP A YEAR TO THE DATE THAT I WATCHED YOU DIE AND NOW WE'VE GOT SOME GUY CLAIMING TO BE AN ANGEL—WHERE'D HE GO?!"

"I'm over here, I am indeed an Angel of The Lord."

"Then where are your wings?"

At being addressed by Kamui, the angel's eyes narrowed. "My wings cannot be seen by humans or demons. Our wings are only visible to humans when we die."

"So why did you pull my brother out of hell?"

"My Father says he's important for the Final day so I did as asked. Now with War gone, that leaves Death and you will need all your resources to end him."

"So does that mean the angel as well?"

"Sure why not, let him come. Fuuma where's my car?"

"Err…."

"Your precious baby is in the shop, it happened when we were chasing Pestilence."

"We have another car for now."

"Give me the keys, I'm driving, I missed it."

"Fine but I get shotgun."

"No you can sit in the back with your boyfriend, I really don't think it's a good idea to have a demon and an angel in the back seat together."

"He's been back for less than an hour and already it feels like he never left."

When they all piled in the car, Subaru hesitated. "Um, are you sure?"

"Yes, get in and put your seatbelt on."

"Why does a seat need a belt?"

"So you don't go crashing through the windshield, Seishirou is more than reckless when it comes to driving."

That night when Seishirou and Subaru had knocked off in the front seat, Fuuma and Kamui had gotten out so they could talk. "He seems so different…but seeing him again…"

"You shouldn't let your guard down, I'm still not convinced that's your brother so keep that in mind."


End file.
